


Fear of Sinking

by damaged_danzy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is afraid of sinking, but Scott won't let that happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Sinking

Scott closed the book that he had been reading for the past hour and yawned. He looked at his clock and was slightly shocked that it was already ten minutes past eleven. Had he really been that invested in _Freaknomics_? He got up from his desk and turned his lamp off. He took his shirt and pants off and climbed in his bed. He brought the plush covers over his head and closed his eyes. Not even a solid minute had passed before there was a knock on the door. Scott already knew who it was.

“Come in,” he said.

The door swung open and Isaac walked in with a shy smile. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his arms behind his back. “I’m sorry for waking you up, again. It’s just that I haven’t been able to sleep these past few nights… alone.”

“You don’t have to explain.” Scott was already making room in his bed. He lifted the covers up and looked at Isaac. “Are you going to get in or what?”

Isaac’s eyes lit up. He took his sweatpants off and got into the empty spot next to Isaac. “Thanks for letting me sleep here.”

“Dude, you don’t have to thank me every five seconds. And you don’t have to ask to sleep in my bed. You can come in anytime.”

“Well, I was going to come in earlier, but I could hear you flip the pages in your book.” Isaac motioned to his ears. “You know, werewolf instincts do come in handy.”

Scott smiled. He wrapped an arm around Isaac’s waist and laid his head on the taller boy’s chest. “You gotta stop having nightmares,” he whispered.

Isaac simply nodded his head. “Scott, believe me, I’ve tried. It’s like every time I close my eyes, every bad thing that has ever happened to me comes flooding back. I’m scared to sleep.”

“What are you scared off?”

“My dad,” Isaac confessed with a deep sigh. “I know he’s dead, but he’s always in my dreams. He’s always shoving me in tight places, like closets and freezers…” He trailed off as goosebumps gathered on his skins, despite Scott clinging on to him.

“Don’t think like that,” Scott said. “I’m here to protect you know. I’ll never let anybody hurt you like that again.”

Isaac smiled fondly and ran a hand through Scott’s thick hair. “I wish it was that easy.”

“We can pretend.”

“We can pretend in our dreams,” Isaac sighed wistfully. 

Scott yawned and smiled. “I’m so sleepy,” he admitted.

Isaac patted his back and rested his hand there. “Go ahead; I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Scott shook his head. “No, I’m the one that’s supposed to be there for you.”

“Scott, it’s okay, trust me. Just as long as you’re around, I feel ten times safer.”

The shorter boy simply nodded his head, his eyes too heavy to open. He reached around and grabbed Isaac’s hand. He held it tightly in his as he drifted off to sleep.

Isaac leaned back against Scott’s bed and wrapped his free arm around the boy’s waist. He smiled contently to himself. It was times like then when he couldn’t understand his own luck. How was he lying in bed with the person he loves most when just months ago he was being forced and locked into freezers? 

Isaac blinked the bad memory away and closed his eyes. The weight of Scott on him kept him anchored, he wasn’t afraid of sinking to the bottom anymore. 

Scott was all that he needed.


End file.
